Birthday Wish
by Sunset Ruby
Summary: Ginny makes a wish on her 16th birthday. And in the wizarding world, a wish made on their 16th birthday comes true. So what did Ginny wish for?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is just something I started a year or two ago, and I happened to come across it while cleaning my room. I think I remember where I was going with this, but let me know if you want it to be continued.

**BIRTHDAY WISH  
**

Full Summary:

Ginny makes a wish on her 16th birthday. And in the wizarding world, a wish made on their 16th birthday comes true. Almost nobody remembers, but for Ginny, it's an incredibly good thing that she did.

* * *

Ginny woke up to a big pillow being shoved in her face. She opened her eyes groggily, squinting up at the blurry forms of what appeared to be Fred and George. They hovered over her, prepared to run if she got mad, or to shove another pillow into her face if she went back to sleep. Deciding she didn't want to be hit again, she bolted up yelling, "Leave me alone!" 

"But Gin-bug!" George protested, "Don't yell at us!"

"We only wanted to make sure you'd be awake for your birthday!" Fred finished with a grin.

Ginny groaned and sank back into her soft bed, "Well shouldn't you let me sleep in on my birthday?"

"Yes but everyone downstairs—"

"—is eagerly awaiting the birthday girl."

"So get up!" George finished, and threw the second pillow onto her head. The twins ran out laughing as an enraged Ginny stomped after them. She slammed the door and went back to bed.

"Stupid Fred and George…interrupting my sleep," she grumbled. After tossing and turning for another ten minutes and finding she couldn't fall back asleep, Ginny grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. When she was done, she headed downstairs, where the twins said everyone was waiting for her. It was deathly quiet, and no one was in the kitchen. She headed for the living room next, and nearly had a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, jumping out from behind random places. Molly held a giant chocolate cake in her hands, and everyone else held a present. Ron had even invited Harry and Hermione. Her friends Colin and Luna were there too. They all stood underneath a large banner that read **Happy 16th Birthday Ginny!**

"Wow!" Ginny finally said, "This almost makes me forgive Fred and George for waking me up by throwing pillows in my face."

"You threw pillows in her face?" Molly shrieked, "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes mum, we did," began Fred.

"But you see—" George continued.

"Ginny sleeps like a log—"

"So we couldn't just tap her awake."

"And you decided to throw pillows in her face instead?"

"Yeah," they answered in unison, large grins on their faces.

Molly sighed hopelessly, "Well at least you got her awake." She brought the cake to the kitchen and called everyone in. When everyone squeezed in around table, she told Ginny to make a wish.

_I really wish that a guy will notice me this year for who I am. Just not Harry, he's like a brother now. Hopefully someone who won't get scared of Ron when he tries to interfere. _

"Are you done wishing dear?" Molly asked, holding the cutting knife in her hand.

Ginny opened her eyes and smiled, "Yeah, you can cut the cake now." And she pointed out the piece she wanted.

"Sfo wud d'choo wich fo'?" Ron asked.

"Ew! Ron! Ask me when you don't have a half-chewed mouthful of cake in you mouth," Ginny said

Ron swallowed, "I said: so what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. Besides, you'd freak out."

"I would not! Anyway, I bet you wished that Harry would asked you out, huh?" he said, nudging her and winking.

"No Ron, when will it get through your head that he's like a brother to me?" Ginny replied.

"But you have enough brothers!" Fred said.

"You don't know how true that is," Ginny muttered quietly.

"Yeah, so why do you need Harry as a brother?" George added.

"For the same reason everyone else treats him like a brother, and mum like his son. So drop it!" Ginny replied.

"You can tell me about your wish right?" interrupted Lune dreamily.

"I'll tell you if it comes true, and you too Colin," she said, catching his expectant expression. "But for now, everyone leave me alone about it and let's go open some presents!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is just something I started a year or two ago, and I happened to come across it while cleaning my room. I think I remember where I was going with this, but let me know if you'd like it if I continued.

**BIRTHDAY WISH  
**

Full Summary:

Ginny makes a wish on her 16th birthday. And in the wizarding world, a wish made on their 16th birthday comes true. Almost nobody remembers, but for Ginny, it's an incredibly good thing that she did.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Get in the car!" Arthur yelled from outside the house. He sighed when Fred and George appeared at the door with large grins. "Not you two."

"But dad—" Fred began.

"—I'm sure that Hogwarts has no others—"

"—to replace us in creating havoc."

"So you see, we really have to go," George finished with innocent grin.

"Absolutely not. Besides, you have your store to attend to. And I daresay that plenty of student have already stocked up on your products to use at school," Arthur said with a small smile, "Now go get Ginny and Ron's trunks."

Fred and George left grumbling, but by the time they reached the door, they had conniving smirks on their faces.

"Oh Ginnykins!" Fred called as they reached her room.

"Yes?" Ginny asked suspiciously. She knew something was going on.

"We have a request for you—" George began.

"I don't think so," Ginny said, turning away to pack some books into her school bag.

"But Gin-bug! We really need your help!" Fred whined, a pitiful look on his face.

"Fine, what is it?" she asked, "I'm not promising I'll do it though."

"Just take a few of our things with you to Hogwarts," Fred answered.

"Such as?"

"Some of our products," George answered evasively.

"What exactly would I be doing with them?"

"We'll send you instructions via owl," Fred said vaguely.

"Guys! I'm not going to do anything that will get me in trouble!" Ginny said.

"Oh don't worry—"

"—these products are new, never-seen special edition."

"Filch doesn't know about them—"

"—and we're pretty sure that Dumbledore wouldn't mind them being used."

"After all, they would provoke inter-house friendships!" George said mischievously.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it," Ginny said.

"Great!" Fred exclaimed, and they handed over a small wooden box with their store icon carved into it.

"It's shrunken for convenient transport," Fred began.

"We'll tell you how to un-shrink it when you get to Hogwarts," George said.

"Oh, and don't be surprised if we send you other products throughout the year."

"Fine, fine, just go away now so I can finish packing," Ginny answered as she heard her father call from outside again.

"Perfect!"

"You're our favorite sister!"

"I'm your only sister!" Ginny said.

"Yes well, you can never be too sure about Ron," George said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll see," Fred winked, and the twins bounded out of the room laughing.

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They actually convinced me to keep going with the story! I churned out three chapters; they're quite short, but I wanted to end them where they ended. I think shorter chapters add a little to the suspense.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is just something I started a year or two ago, and I happened to come across it while cleaning my room. I think I remember where I was going with this, but let me know if you'd like it if I continued.

**BIRTHDAY WISH  
**

Full Summary:

Ginny makes a wish on her 16th birthday. And in the wizarding world, a wish made on their 16th birthday comes true. Almost nobody remembers, but for Ginny, it's an incredibly good thing that she did.

* * *

Ginny tried to escape from her mother's arms as the train whistle blew as a five-minute warning.

"Seriously mum! You're squishing me!" she said breathlessly.

"There's Hermione!" Ron called, and left before his mother could trap him into a hug as well.

Molly finally let go of Ginny and wiped at her eyes.

"Geez, mum, its not like I won't be back. And you can always write you know. That's what owls are for," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Yes, yes," Molly said, "it's just not the same."

The train whistle blew again, and Ginny grabbed the handle of her trunk and started moving with the crowd towards the train. As she passed a window, she reached out a hand to wave to Molly. Just as she was about to turn back around, she was shoved roughly to the side.

"What a baby, waving to her mum like she's never gonna see her again," a female voice said snidely.

"Yeah, well at least my mum is glad to see me," Ginny shot back at Pansy, "Yours must be glad to get rid of you and your pug face!"

"You bitch!" Pansy spat, moving towards Ginny. Before she could slap her though, a sandy haired boy got in front of her.

"Ginny! I was looking for you!" Colin said happily, even though he was facing Pansy.

Pansy swung for Colin anyway, and he caught her arm easily.

"I wouldn't slap her if I were you," he said calmly.

"Well, you aren't me so get out of the way!"

"How about I don't?" he countered, grabbing her other arm and pulling her out of the way. "Go find a compartment Ginny while I distract her!" he called.

As badly as she wanted to slap Pansy's face, Ginny left the scene and moved towards the last compartment. She wondered what Colin would do to distract Pansy.

-------

"Get off me you pouf!" Pansy screeched.

"Oh no, you called me a pouf! Whatever shall I do?" Colin cried in mock worry. "Do you know, that's not quite true."

"Oh really," Pansy smirked, "well that's kinda hard to believe since you followed Pot-head around your whole first year."

Suddenly he bent his head, for he had grown quite tall, and covered Pansy's mouth with his. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, and remained very tense. She began to relax into the kiss when she regained her senses and pulled away angrily.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. His grip on her arms had loosened, and she pulled one hand free to slap him. Colin caught it again with a devilish grin.

"If I were a pouf, I wouldn't have done that," he said.

"That's not true!" Pansy retorted, unable to come up with anything else.

"And you wouldn't have enjoyed it," he whispered into her ear, and left.

"Oh and I didn't!" she called to the empty corridor. _I didn't, I didn't, I didn't_.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted it to end like this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unless they're the ones that don't appear in the books.

A/N: This is just something I started a year or two ago, and I happened to come across it while cleaning my room. I think I remember where I was going with this, but let me know if you'd like it if I continued.

**BIRTHDAY WISH**

Full Summary:

Ginny makes a wish on her 16th birthday. And in the wizarding world, a wish made on their 16th birthday comes true. Almost nobody remembers, but for Ginny, it's an incredibly good thing that she did.

* * *

Ginny was staring out at the scenery when she heard the compartment door open.

"So how did you distract Pansy?" she asked without turning away from the window.

"I didn't, but Creevey sure did," an icy voice said.

Ginny turned sharply, "Who welcomed you into my compartment Malfoy?"

"It's not yours, it doesn't have your name on it," he retorted.

"Yes well it has my body in it, which means I claimed it for myself."

"Hmm, well that could be fixed," he replied with a smirk. And before she knew what he was doing, she found herself lifted out of the compartment.

"Malfoy!" she yelled, "Let go of me!"

"Why? I'm just doing what I need to do to make the compartment mine," he smirked, and shut the door in her face when she was out in the corridor.

Ginny kicked at the door strongly at first, but soon gave up when she realized he wouldn't open it. She sat down in defeat and leaned against it, closing her eyes. _How in Merlin is my wish going to come true with scum like Malfoy in the school?_ she thought.

-------

Colin came down the corridor whistling. That was one escapade he was never going to forget. He stopped when he came across Ginny sitting on the floor.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked tiredly, not opening her eyes.

"My name is Gregory and I'm going to steal you away to be my personal slave," he said, imitating Goyle's stupid voice.

"What!" Ginny opened her eyes in surprise. "Oh its you Colin."

"Yes its me my dear," he replied, "Would you kindly explain why you are in the hall and not the compartment?"

Just then the door opened a little and Draco poked his head out.

"Well that certainly explains it," Colin said in a light voice.

"Creevey, stop making so much noise and leave."

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Colin replied.

"Yeah whatever."

"It means no."

"I'm not stupid Creevey."

"Well it sure seemed like it," Ginny jumped in.

"The helpless mouse has spoken up," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"I'm not a helpless mouse!" Ginny retorted.

"No? Then how come I was able to cart you off like one?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're stronger than I am?"

"This could go on all day, but unfortunately we haven't the time," Colin interrupted.

"Oh really? I was under the impression that we had a whole lifetime to do this kind of thing," Draco smirked.

"Well perhaps you do, but other wizards have to work for a living because we don't have filthy rich conniving fathers like you do," Ginny said spitefully.

"Yes well at least my father doesn't dabble around in Muggle junk and actually attempts to make money."

"Well at least mine loves me!" Ginny replied angrily, hurt that the only thing her father was known for was being interested in Muggle items. At least he had an interest, instead of following around some dark lord like an obedient dog.

Draco didn't say anything, and Colin looked over at him curiously. For the merest second, he could have sworn he saw something like sadness in Malfoy's eyes. He turned back to Ginny, "C'mon, let's go find another compartment."

"Will you at least let me get my things?" Ginny asked Malfoy harshly, "Or do you plan on claiming those too?"

"Just keep the whole compartment, I don't care," he answered neutrally, and swept away.

* * *

**The line "I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," is of course from _Pirates of the Caribbean._**


End file.
